The Apology
by PCcooper1993
Summary: Please Read..First Fanfic. I suck at summaries, Clark is married to a charmed ones daughter, The Charmed Ones have gone bad and do not approve of the Kents. What will happens when the Charmed ones send someone after them? Will they survive? READ&REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

The Apoligy

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Jen she is a character I created. This is an old story that I wrote a long time ago so bare with me. Charmed and Smallville are not mine but doesnt mean I can't dream :)! Hope You enjoy!

Martha: Jen are you sure that um not telling Clark about your blood pressure condition is a good idea?

Jen: I will tell him... eventually I just don't want him to freak or worry to much because him worrying puts me under pressure too so I am gonna hold off for awhile!

Martha: Ok well you should at least hold off on the powers and the demon fighting for awhile and just sit and relax in bed!

(Jen laughed in her throat)

Martha: What I am serious!

Jen: Martha I am not one of those women who are gonna sit in the bed watching tv and eating twinkies or bon bons through the whole pregnency!

Lana: Bon Bons?Twinkies?

(Martha bursted out laughing along with Lana)

Lana: Hey Martha and Jen! What can I get you!

Martha: Coffee please Lana!

Jen: Ummm can I order you to sit down with us and talk? Oh and a coffee please

(Lana smiles)

Lana: I think I can take a break for awhile but let me get those drinks for you!

(Lana walks off and gets three cups of coffee and comes back over and sets them on the table and sits down beside Martha and Jen)

Lana: So whats this I hear about Bon-Bons and Twinkies?

Jen: Its nothing

Martha: Jen...has a blood pressure condition due to alot of stress and pressure and she was just saying how she doesn't want to end up eating twinkies, and watching tv in bed through the whole pregnency!

Lana: WOW! Maybe you should take it easy for awhile (Jen was thinking that atleast she didn't say take it easy with your powers and demons) Oh and maybe you should lay off the demon fighting and the whole powers thing!

Jen: OMG, If anyone tells me to lay low any more I swear I'm gonna scream!

Lana: Hey where are the husbands?

Jen: Sweetie you could ask that question pretty much everytime you see us!

Martha: They are in Metropolis!

Lana: Really! Why?

Martha: We really don't know all they said was that they would be back thursday!

Lana: When did they leave?

Jen: Uh... Monday!

Lana:Wow thats weird!

Jen: Actually no thats great because it gives Martha and I sometime to spend with eachother you know Mother Daughter time!

Martha: Yea I hope that we get alot of things done there is alot to see around here and I know how Jen likes riding her horses so we are going out riding down in the woods near your old house!

Martha: Even though I havent rode a horse in awhile...i'm kinda scared and excited at the same time.

Lana: Oh! Well you will love it Martha its really pretty down there and the horses are really kind if you treat them right

Martha/Jen: Would you like to join us!

Jen: We could always use a proffesional rider with us!

Lana: Yea sure I'd like that! Well I guess its good to get away from the Sullivans every once in awhile!

(Jen looked at Lana a little Curious)

Jen: Whats wrong over at Chloe's house?

Lana: Nothings wrong just seems crowded latley

Jen: I can see Chloe making the house seem a little crowded with her wall of weird stuff being moved into her room since she took it down in the torch! But now that I think about it Chloe hasn't been at the Torch working atleast not when I'm there!

Martha: Well ever since you hooked her up with that Lezlie guy she always seems to want to be with him!

Jen: yea maybe your right maybe I shouldn't have hooked those two up!

Lana: ditto...(long pause Martha and Jen looked at Lana) Chloe has been home alot latley and always in her room!

Jen: So maybe she needs some time to think!

(Lana shook her head no)

Lana: with Lezlie...she is always bringing him home and taking him into her room and thats why it always seems crowded! She hardly ever talks to me anymore!

Jen: oh! Plus seeing that if Chloe can here your little sobs at night imagine what you might here with them two in there! Are little sister is growing up so fast!

Lana: Jen! gross!

(Martha's mouth stood open with a smile)

Jen: What?

(Then they all burtsted out laughing)

Vioce: Whats so funny guys?

(Martha, Jen, and Lana turn their heads and there stands Chloe with her blonde hair and levi jeans and a black tanktop)

Chloe: Ok why are you guys staring at me like that?

(everyone stopped staring and took a sip of their coffee as Chloe sat down beside Martha leaving Jen staring over at Lana and them both trying not to laugh)

Jen: Hey Chloe where's Lezlie?

Chloe: he had an emergency at work someone calapsed!  



	2. Chapter 2

(Jen nearly choked on her coffee)

Jen: Someone callapsed...why didn't I hear about this?

Chloe: I don't know but they said she is unconsious and she has a bad rash on her side..well not rash but big cut (Chloe said a little worried by the look on Jen face)

Jen: Martha is my cell phone in the car?

Martha: Yes Why are you ok!

Jen: Yea I'm fine but I just want to find out who it was...I'll be right back

(As Jen walked out of the Talon everyone stared)

(Cut to Car)(Jen calling the bay mirror)

Jen: Hey Elise whats going on?

Elise: What do you mean whats going on nothings going on (Elise said sounding a little anxious)

Jen: Lezlie got a call from you saying that someone calapsed...C'mon Elise I'm not that stupid who is it?

Elise: It was-Phoebe

(Jen was shocked and didn't here Elise saying her name through the phone)

Jen: Yea sorry Elise i'm fine just a little shocked...how is she?

( The phone started to scratch...Jen couldn't here Elise so she hung the phone up and went back in the talon )

Jen: Hey sorry but I'm afraid we need to cut the break short...we need to get back to the house!

Chloe: Jen whats going on?

Jen: That women that collapsed is Phoebe she is being rushed to the hospital right now as we speak and I don't think Lezlie is going to make it there in time so I Have to go pick him up and then I'm going to drop him off at work then I'm going to go straight to the hospital!

( All of a sudden Jen got a preminition of at the bay mirror it was shax he was the one that hurt Phoebe)(Then she came out of the vision and she almost fell but she had caught herself)

Jen: Martha do we still have those back up potions in the kitchen?

Martha: Yea I think so why?

Jen: I'll tell you on our way back to the house ummm... Lana do you have someone to cover your shift were going to need all the help we can get!

Lana: Yea definitly

( Everyone got their things and we were all in the car and Jen was driving)

Martha: Now will you tell us whats going on?

Jen: I had a vision of what happened to Phoebe it wasn't an accident or anything, I can't believe what she said!

Lana: what did she say what was in the vision

Jen: Lana you know that guy Shax I told you about?

Lana: Yea what about him?

Jen: Well he was in my vision and he was talking to Phoebe and as they were speaking I heard everything they said Phoebe had summoned him and she was giving him a job to do!

Chloe: what was the Job and who is Shax?

Jen: Well Piper had told Phoebe that she wanted the job done and the way she was talking to Shax it sounded like she said to attack Jen's other family except for me and he said why should I help you when all I want is to kill you but Phoebe said that the deal is you kill these people on the list and It should keep the source from vanquishing him then she handed him the list!

Martha: Who was on the list?

(Jen didn't say anything)

Martha: Jen who was on the list?

Jen: You, Lana, Chloe, Johnathon, Clark, and Lois!

Chloe: why would she want us dead?

Jen: because she is jealous that I love you more than her and she is mad that because. I had a fight with her I said that you guys ment more to me than anything in this world! but do you blame me?

Martha: No sweetie not at all!

Jen: You guys I don't want you to think this is your fault because it isn't its hers she lost my love and trust because of her actions not yours, you guys are people who care for me not people who use me to fight demons for them!

(They pulled up to the house and got out of the car)

Lana: I still don't understand what we are doing here?

Jen: well because we had to drop the car off somewhere!

Chloe: So wait everyone who is on the list is here except for Clark and Johnathon and they are very well protected with Clark there!

Jen: Wait Lois where is she at right now?She is also on the list!

(They all ran into the house)

Jen: Chloe grab the phone and try to get a hold of Lois and Martha can you grab those potions?

(Martha got the potions and Chloe tryed to reach Lois Jen told them to follow her)

(they went up to the loft in the barn)

Lana: Jen what are we doing up here?

Jen: Well when Piper and I had that fight she insisted I take the Book of Shadows with me so I did and I think I know why she did give it to me becuase she was going to send demons after you so she knew that if the demons were to kill you that I would vanquish them in anger! That way at least I would still be alive and the demons would be dead

Martha: So she wanted you to be prepared for the killing spree!

Jen: Yes don't worry you guys your not going to die not according to my watch

(Jen opened the chest in the loft and made sure the book of shadows was still in there and the turned to Chloe)

Jen: Chloe did you get a location on Lois yet

Chloe: Metropolis she has classes

(Jen stood up and grabbed there hands and orbed them to the side of the college where there were woods)

Jen: C'mon on lets get inside and get her out!

(They walked in the school and walked in the office to where the lady at the desk was)

Jen: Excuse me?

The Lady: Yes how may I help you?

Jen: Could you please tell me what class Lois Lane is in?

(The lady looked at her and said quickly)

The Lady: ROOM 212 CHEMISTREY

Jen: Thank you!

The Lady: Anytime

Jen: that lady seemed cheerful! And she new exactly what room she was in

Chloe: Well she probably was happy to hear that we are here to get Lois!

( Everyone laughed )(then they approached room 212)

Jen: You guys let me do the talking!

(Everyone shook their heads)(Jen knocked on the door and entered)(Everyone in the class looked at them and then they spotted Lois she was just smiling at them and staring)

Teacher: Yes may I help you?

Jen: Uh yes we are here to steal Lois from you for the day its kind of an emergency!

Teacher: Ok! well Lois hope everything goes ok and don't forget to study for the test next week!

( Lois runs down with her books in one arm and bag in the other and they walk out of the class room)

Lois: Hey guys whats going on?

Jen: well lets just say thank god your ok! Now lets get the hell out of here and pay Piper a little visit!

Lois: Well lets just say thanks for getting me out of that class I was gonna fall asleep!

(We walked out of the school and back into the woods far into the woods)

Jen: Ok I think this is far enough

(but before Jen could orb them out Lana froze up looking terrified)

Jen: Lana what is it whats wrong?

(Jen turned around and there he was Shax)

Jen: SHAX! Everyone get back!

Shax: I don't want you Jen I only want them you know that!

Jen: No you can't have them your evil and that means I have to vanquish you

Shax: Well lets see about that?

(Shax threw any energy ball towards Martha and Jen threw it back)(shax wailed in pain)

Shax: I'm not leaving here empty handed and you cant vanquish me not without the power of three!

Jen: I have the power of three right here with me!

( Lana,Chloe,and Lois had stepped up beside me and we all grabbed hands)

Shax:W-what are you doing?

Jen: What I should have done along time ago!

Lana/Chloe/Lois/Jen: Evil wind that blows that which forms below

No longer may you dwell

Death takes you with this spell!

(Shax wailed in pain and blew up and Jen collapsed to the ground everyone ran beside her side)  



	3. Chapter 3

Martha: Jen are you all right!

Jen: I'm fine Its just I'm a little dizzy and everything is spinning!

Lana: Jen thats not funny we need to get you checked out again.

Chloe/Lois: AGAIN?

(Jen got up right away)

Chloe: what do you mean again

Jen: she just wants me to get a check up and its nothing to worry about I get dizzy spells alot! Now lets change the subject and go kick Piper's ass!

Lois: I like kicking ass

( Everyone laughed except for Martha and Lana they were looking at Jen with a worried look)

Jen: I'm fine now lets go!

(Jen orbed everyone to the manor and they heard a crash and someone rolling down the steps)

Jen: Wyatt!

(Jen ran over to him and picked him up)

Wyatt: SISSY!

(He jumped in Jen's arms and was giggling then Piper was starting to come down the stairs but stopped and looked at her and Jen got up still holding wyatt)

Jen: What the hell is going on?

Piper: what are you doing here?

Jen: Answer my question first

Piper: Thats none of your bussiness

(Piper walks down the stairs and Jen backs up with Wyatt and goes over to her sisters and Martha)

Jen: It is my bussiness when it concerns my family and their lives

(Before Piper could say anything Leo came down the steps and next to Piper)

Leo: Piper you still have a demon up there waiting!

Jen: A demon...is that what your doing getting demons to attack us?

(Jen didn't wait for a reply she gave Wyatt to Martha and ran up the attic stairs with Piper right behind her)

Jen: Sent to kill me?

(The demon looked at her like he was being set up and she blew him up and looked at Piper as she passed her back down the stairs)

Piper: You had no right to come in this house vanquish or distroy what ever you please! This isn't your home anymore!

Jen: I vanquished the demon that you were going to send to kill us so I think I do have aright to vanquish him!

Piper: GET OUT NOW

Leo: Piper calm down remember your powers don't work properly right now!

Piper: who gives a damn

Leo: I do because you might end up blowing up our daughter now is that what you want!

Jen: Go ahead lets see if you can really do it...( Jen waited) I know you can't do it you don't want me dead you want me to suffer...don't you?

Piper: You know what I can't handle this anymore you walked out on this family Jen and you cant walk back into it!

Jen: No I didn't walk out of this family you threw me out and the only ones that I still care about in this family is Wyatt and Chris! They are the only ones I love in this family and you can't take that away from me you know you can't! and I'm not planning on walking back into this family ever and nothing can change that not a damn thing!

Wyatt: Please don't leave me and Chris! Please

Jen: Wyatt this isn't my home anymore or my family

Wyatt: But me and chris are your brothers and mommy and daddy are making us use our powers to threaten demons to obey them!

Jen: WHAT!

Piper: Wyatt shutup go to your room!

Wyatt: Don't leave us sissy!

Piper: Wyatt go now!

(Piper was about to blow something up near wyatt but Jen threw up her hand and threw Piper against the wall)

Leo: PIPER!

Jen: Don't you ever try to hurt Wyatt! I don't ever want you near him again from now on Wyatt and Chris are under my custady and thats final! CHRIS!

( Chris orbed into Jen's arms and Jen held him tight)

Jen: Wyatt Can you grab Martha and Lois's hands and orb them back to the farm?

Wyatt: Uh hu

( Wyatt orbed them out of there and Jen grabbed Chloe and Lana and orbed out of there)

(Now they are back at the farm)( Then white orbs appeared in front of Jen)(She was about to blow him she relized it wasn't Leo it was Natalie)

Jen: Natalie what are you doing here?

Natalie: I came here to tell you that I'm sorry that I didn't worn you about their little plot sooner but thats not all I shouldn't be saying this but the power of three has been broken!

Jen: no duh they are evil!

Natalie: Not only that but Paige has walked out on them when she heard that they were going to try to destroy your family!

Jen: Where is she now?

Natalie: Looking for you!

Jen: what do you mean looking for me she has her orbing powers all she has to do is sence me and then orb to me!

Natalie: No Jen the Power of three is broken she doesn't have her powers anymore!

Jen: But Piper and Phoebe still do along with Leo!

Natalie: Thats because their powers have been transformed into evil the only reason why Paige isn't evil is beacause she wouldn't do what they were doing she gave up her powers so that she couldn't hurt you!

Jen: So now we have to find Paige!

(But before Jen could say anything else they here a car pull up they all walk out side and there was Clark and Johnathon getting out of the truck)

Johnathon: Whats going on is there a party we don't know about(Johnathon said as he walked up the porch steps with Clark right behind him)!

Jen: Hey dad and Clark bye!

(As Jen walked around them Clark stopped her)

Clark: Jen whats going on and why is your head bleeding?

Jen: Oh that I accidentally fell in the barn and hit my head on the wood!

Clark: Well why don't you heal it?

Jen: because I don't want our baby to use her powers unless she has to! Now I have to go I'll be back soon promise! NATALIE C'MON WE GOT TO GO!

Clark: Natalie?

(Before Jen could answer Wyatt ran down the stairs next to Jen)

Jen: Wyatt you have to stay with Martha! Sissy will be right back and remember if any thing happens grab Chris and get out ok!

Wyatt:Ok!

Jen: Chloe I want you to keep your eye out too you and Lana both if any thing happens get Martha and Johnathon out!

Clark: Jen whats going on where is the danger?

Jen: on its way run as fast as you can and don't bother to fight ok We got to go I love you and becareful!

(Jen and Natalie both orbed out and they orbed to the top of the Bay Bridge and there was Paige floating above orbs)

Jen: HAVIN FUN AUNT PAIGE!

(Paige lost her concentration and fell)( Jen ran over to her and picked her up)

Jen: Sorry didn't mean to make you lose your concentration but how can you do that when you don't have your powers?

Paige: who cares its so good to see you... not dead!

( Paige hugged Jen really tight and then let go)

Jen: C'mon we have to getcha outta here!

( Paige nodded her head and held my hand and Jen orbed her to the farm)( Everyone was just sitting and talking)

Jen: Sorry guys for just running out like that!

Lois: Did you kick some ass while you were out?

Jen: No ( Jen smiled) just almost breaking an ass!

(Everyone laughed)

Jen: Paige do you need anything?

Paige: No I don't you don't have to worry about me just worry about them!

Jen: Yea unfortanetly I have to think positive and try not to worry so much!

Paige: why I do agree worrying is not good but you don't strike me as a person who doesn't worry your just like Piper and Martha!

Jen: Yes I know I have all of Pipers personality traits along with Martha's but the personality trait I don't have of Piper's is the one to turn evil over her own mistakes!

Paige: Jen whats going on with you you seem a little not yourself?

Lois: Yea I agree why are you being so calm about this stuff and why was Lana and Martha looking at you weird whe we left from-

(Lana and Chloe put there hands over Lois's mouth so she couldn't say anymore then took them off)

Jen: Well you can never be to careful!

Clark: Jen whats going on and what is wrong with the baby and you?

Jen: CLARK did you just x-ray me?

(Jen held her stomach and she had her eyes on Clark's)

Clark: Yes I did but I just figured it was something wrong with inside of you because you guys were like talking in codes!

Jen: Clark I am fine there is nothing wrong with m-e!

( Jen stepped back feeling a little dizzy she turned around and grabbed the edge of the counter and lowered herself down slowley)

Lana: Jen! 


	4. Chapter 4

( Lana and Martha ran over to Jen and so did everyone else Lana was holding Jen in her arms and rocking her as she started to drop tears)

Lana: Clark you shouldn't have done that or said anything!

Clark: Why whats wrong with Her?

( before Lana could reply white orbs filled the room and it was Piper and Leo)

Jen: Lana why is this hap-pe-nin-g?

(Jen said with tears rolling down her cheeks)

Lana: I don't know just hang in there please Jen!

Jen: I think I scr-ewed up!

Lana: no you didn't Jen your are my sister and I think I would know if you screwed up!

Piper: Maybe I can help?

Lana: What the hell are you doing here get the hell out!

Piper: Listen I don't know what we did wrong in this time but we are from the past and we were just summoned here for some reason and we happen to have some unicorn dust that can heal anything!

Leo: You have to trust us and listen if you don't still let us heal her and then she can tell you if we are from the past or not!

Martha: Ok?

(Leo and Piper came over to Jen's side and threw the dust on her and Jen awoke)

Jen: What the-hell is going on?Why are you here didn't I injure you enough?

Leo: I don't know what your talking about Jen its me Leo and Piper from 2001?Do you remember?

Jen: The year Prue died?

Leo: Exuse me?

Jen: Leo what month is it in your time? and what day like the 1st or-

Leo: Its June21 there and we were just at home talking then we had been sent to the elders they gave us this bag and sent us here!

Jen: So Prue has already passed on and we haven't fought yet?

Leo: Yea I guess?

( Piper came out from behind Leo)

Piper: Hi Jen! It's been awhile and I know from the way your friend acted we arn't really welcome here are we?

Jen: This isn't my friend its my... never mind and no your not very welcome here maybe your past selves but not the present just as long as the past selves arn't evil?

Piper: EVIL?

Leo: were evil in this time?

Jen: UH yea

Leo: well we never stay evil long ever we always find away around it!

Jen: actually Leo you don't

( Jen's eyes filled up with tears as she looked at Piper and Leo)

Jen: you see in this time Piper has become jealous because I had said that this family these people here mean more to me then anything in this whole world and we got in a fight so I decided not to talk to you but before the fight the other reason the fight started was because you and Leo had been using me to vanquish every demon that you could find on the map so I found out you were only using me for my powers! And Piper had thrown me practically out the door or should I say I'm actually happy she did because the people I care about are here and they never use me like my husband Clark he takes care of me my sisters chloe and lana plus lois, my girls and most importantly Martha and Johnathon my mom and dad at least to me even though we are not blood related Martha doesn't care and neither does johnathon heck they could pick up a homeless guy and let him atleast let him sleep in the barn!

Leo: Jen I'm sorry for what we did to you in this time but seeing that we are from the past maybe we can stop our selves from hurting you?

Jen: No leo you do that and it can really change history its fine the way it is well until a real battle appears...I'm happy with this family and i don't feel used so this is where I belong i'm sorry you guys heard this but I will make sure when we send you back that we will earase your memories as well!

Piper/Leo: NO

Jen: yes and thats that!

Piper: Jen you can't send us back to our time and make us forget everything that just happened maybe thats why the elders sent us here because they want us to be a family again!

( Before Jen could reply white orbs appeared it was Elenor one of the elders)

Elenor: Its true we have sent them here so they could find out about the fight so they could stop it for all or safety!

Jen: YOUR SAFETY THIS IS BULL CRAP YOU ONLY WANT US TO BE TOGETHER ON YOUR SIDE SO YOU CAN USE ME AGAIN!ALL OF THE ELDERS AND WHITLIGHTERS SHOULD NO BETTER THEN TO MESS WITH US!

Elanor: Jen you should calm down before your blood pressure gets a little to high!

Jen: the only way I would ever calm down is if you the elders/whitlighters and the Halliwell family leaves us alone you guys are the reason for my blood pressure condition! Get the past Piper and Leo back to there time and earase there memory of this whole thing and if you don't you'll be hearing from me coming up there and making sure that all of you feel the pain I'm feeling right now!

Elenor: As you wish

(They all left Elenor,Natalie,Piper,and Leo were gone)

Lois: WOW can you teach me how to do that?

(Everyone smiled especially Jen she was glad that the ones that cared about her were with her this whole time)

Jen: Guys I just wanted to let you know how greatful I am to have you as a family I really don't know where I would be right now if I didn't ever have you guys with me!I love you guys so much and I cant afford to lose you but I have been putting you guys in so much danger that I didn't even relize here I'm having my sisters working there butts off trying to protect me from everything evil bursting through that door and Martha and Johnathon taking care of me and worrying about me every second and not noticing the danger they are putting themselves into and Clark always listening to me complain about how he is always staying by my side gaurding me like a great husband who cares for his wife but all I do in return is put your lives in danger when I'm supposed to be protecting you and you are protecting me!

Martha: Jen we all love you and we do relize the danger that comes bursting through our door and some times under our noses but we love you and we are here for you thats what a family is supposed to do look out for one another!

Jen: Yea exactly look out for one another but sometimes you guys put that on hold and only look out for me and when you do you also in return have your gaurd down for any evil that could possibly hurt you!

Johnathon: Jen when you came into this family we new the danger and we new that we could handle it together as a family and at your wedding I promised you that I would treat better than Leo did and that I would see you as my daughter as a Kent and you are you may have the Halliwell blood but you have our last name and that counts more to who you want as your family not who chooses it for you!

(As Johnathon spoke he held Jen while tears filled both there eyes)

Chloe: Jen we fight evil because we have to because its our job our destiny and we can't do it without you you are our guide our trainer we still need to practice our powers our potions and our spells!

Lois:HEY YOU LEFT OUT THE FUN PART KICKING ASS!i wouldn't even miss that!

Chloe: Now I think I know why your school was so cheerful that we came and got you!

( Everyone laughed and they all sat down in the living room it was Chloe, Lana, Lois, Martha, Johnathon,Jen,Clark,Wyatt,and Chris)

Wyatt: Sissy why is it that everything is falling apart its like when Cole made another world with no Paige it changed mommy and daddy and Phoebe its like all hell broke loose!Again

Jen: Wyatt alot of things change but the more that I think about it the more I relize that we want whats best for eachother and when that involves demons warlocks magical creatures from different realms and the choosing between good and evil is hard and when you make one little mistake like in a potion it blows up in your face then it changes everything the ingredients the magic that was put in that potion to rid of evil and thats what is happening Mommy and I both made a mistake and it blew up in our faces and changed everything!

Wyatt: Was I a mistake?

Jen: No Wyatt you were never a mistake you were a gift an Angel that was sent to mommy daddy and I and the rest of the family you and Chris are the new generation of Halliwell magic or any kind of magic!

Wyatt: oh ok

(Everyone smiled at Wyatt and he rested his head on Jen's stomach)

Chloe: so what do we do now?

( Everyone looked at Jen)

Jen: You wait for me to get back!

( Jen stood up)

Lana: What do you mean wait for you to get back?

Jen: I mean sit here and just stay together and to not follow...this is my mess and I have to clean it up!

Lana: Jen you just saw what happened there a minute ago...you can't go alone!

Jen: I have to its the only way..here take my necklace and you where it and if it glows it means I'm in trouble and I need help so...if you see it glow you can come! ok! OK!

Lana: I guess!

(Clark stood up beside Jen)

Clark: Can I talk to you alone?

Jen: Sure?

(Clark and Jen walk out of the house and take a little walk around the farm)

Jen: So..what is it that you wanted to talk to me about Clark?

Clark: Why didn't you tell me about your blood pressure condition?

Jen: because Clark I new if I told you,you would have been treating me like I need to stay in my room so nothing bad would happen to me!

Clark: Listen Honey it would have been better if you just told me up front!

Jen: And what watch you worry about me and the baby and you worrying makes me worry and then things could have gotten out of control...now listen we can talk about this later I have to go!

( Jen orbed out and left to the Manner to go knock some sence into Piper)

Jen: Piper?Leo?Phoebe? anybody here?

(Phoebe came out from behind Jen and hit her across the head and Knocked her out)

Phoebe: Hello Jen long time no see!

(Phoebe picked Jen up and dragged her up the stairs to the attic then she chained her to the wall)

Phoebe: I am so glad we kept those chains!

(Jen finally was starting to wake up and when she did she saw Phoebe standing over the Grimior its a different kind of book of shadows the evil kind and she was just looking at it didn't seem to notice Jen was awake so Jen tryed to wisper and say "Lois help" but Phoebe heard her and looked up)

Phoebe: what makes you think anybody can here you?

Jen: Well unlike you I have people who care and who are listening for my calls if I'm in Danger and unlike you they come to help me!

Phoebe: I have come to help you plenty of times remember when Shax attacked again after Prue died I felt that you needed help and I came and helped you!

(Phoebe's clothes flashed to nicer clothes and her eyes didn't look evil then back to black that means she was good for a split second maybe there is a chance of turning her good too)

Jen: I also remember when you came to talk me into vanquishing Cole we cryed so much about things in that talk that I fell asleep so you took me to bed and laid down with me!

(Phoebe flashed agian this time staying for good)

Phoebe: Omg! Jen what have I done?

Jen: Alot but mostly out of jealousy! Now can you get me out of these chains?

Phoebe: yea hang on!

( Phoebe broke the chains and Jen hit the ground)

Jen: OUCH!

Phoebe: Sorry!

(Jen got up and gave Phoebe a hug)

Jen: I'm glad your back

Phoebe: so am I

Piper: Phoebe I got a-

(Piper stopped when she saw Jen standing beside Phoebe)  



	5. Chapter 5

Piper: What the Hell is going on?

Jen: Piper I'm here to turn you back to good because Wyatt and Chris want the old Mom and Dad back to the good ones!

Piper: The Hell you will I will never turn good until you are back in my arms as my daughter!

Jen: Thats why I'm here...to get my mom and dad back! If they are willing to!

Phoebe: please Piper give her a chance please?

Jen: I want my mother back!

Piper: What about Martha? Isn't she your mom!

Jen: Yea my Mom by marrige but your my Biological mom!

Piper: Yea right you never loved me as a mother and why should you start!

Jen: That is not true! I have always loved you and dad but when I was around Martha it just felt relieving that I had another mom that was not always surronded by demons!

(Piper flashed good and flashed back)

Jen: Its working!

Phoebe: Yea I see that but you better hurry because if Leo comes he will convince Piper to not turn good!

Jen: I have an Idea I will freeze Piper orb her to my room unfreeze her head then put in the memories tape that the elders made for me!

Phoebe: Good plan ready set freeze!

(Jen froze Piper and grabbed her and phoebe and orbed her to the room)

Phoebe: How long does your freeze last again?

Jen: as long as I want it to!

Phoebe: Great thats a really good thing! You orb off and go get Leo just do the same thing you did to Piper!

Jen: I can't leave you here what if Clark,Lana,Chloe,or Lois comes in here or Martha! They will try to kill you!

Phoebe: Where are they now?

Jen: Down stairs waiting for me to be in danger!

Phoebe: well why don't we go down there and talk to them!

Jen: Good plan you stay right behind me!

( Jen put a protection sheild around Piper that way nobady can take her out of the room and if Leo were to orb in the room he would be stuck too)(Jen and Phoebe walked down the stairs and stopped)

Jen: you stay here until I give you the singnal!

Phoebe: great ok...whats the signal?

Jen: you will know it when you see it!

Phoebe: HUH?

Jen: just wait

( Jen walked over into the living room and everybody looked up at her and Martha got up and said)

Martha: Thank God your ok!

Jen: Yea I am so sorry I had to leave you like that but I'm afraid that I have to do it again!

Martha: Why?

Jen: Hang on a second!

( Jen astral projected next to Phoebe on the stairs and told her to come down and stand beside her then astraled back and Phoebe came down beside her)( Lois stood up and said)

Lois: What is she doing here?

Jen: Relax Lois its all right she is good now don't worry!

(Paige came out from behind everybody and stared at Phoebe)( Phoebe looked at Paige with a smile and a "oh am i glad to see you look")

Phoebe: Paige?

(Phoebe ran over to Paige and gave her a hug and they both wouldn't let go of eachother)

Paige: Thank god your ok!

Jen: Ok sorry to break up this tender moment you two but I have to go save my mom and dad!

Martha: Jen WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU KNOW YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO GO UP AGAINST THEM THEY COULD KILL YOU AND THE BABY!

Phoebe/Paige: BABY?

Paige: Wait back up here your pregnet?

Jen: I'm not big for no reason

(before Jen could explain the rest there was a crash in Jen's room everybody ran up there and there they found Piper unfrozen and Leo right beside her)

Jen: How the HELL did you get unfrozen?

Piper: Leo!

( Jen froze them both again and turned them toward the tv and unfroze there heads)

Piper: What are you doing?

Jen: turning you back to good!

(Jen got the tape out of the drawer and put in the VCR and turned the TV on)(music came on and the tape started Jen got everyone out of the room and left Piper and Leo alone to watch the tape)

Phoebe: How long is the tape?

Jen: about 10 to 20 minutes long! Lets go down stairs and wait!

(everyone went down stairs in the living room and sat down and waited)(about 15minutes later they heard footsteps and saw Piper and Leo coming over in the living room)( Jen stood up and walked out the door not saying a word)

(Jen was afraid she made a mistake turning them good again she kept think as she walked down the road what if they are just going to use me again seeing them good made her feel better again but when they came down the stairs she couldn't go near them)(as Jen kept walking Clark had caught up to her)

Clark: Jen stop and look at me!

( Jen stopped and turned and faced Clark)

Jen: what Clark?

Clark: why did you walk out the door when they came down...you did it you turned them good you saved them from staying evil and ruining the world!

Jen: Clark what if I made a mistake turning them good what if they just turn against me again... I don't know Clark when they came down those steps I couldn't get near them! I just had a gut feeling that I made a mistake!

Clark: Honey you didn't make a mistake you made a change a very good change one that saved this whole world from feeling pain that your parents and Aunt were going to cause them!

Jen: Then why can't I go near them?

Clark: maybe because your not use to them smiling and being good since all they have been doing is causing you pain?

Jen: Yea well...

( Jen didn't even have time to say anything else she was summoned somewhere)

Jen: What's going on (Jen had been summoned in the pent house where Cole use to live and there was no one there)

Jen: Hello anybody here?

( Jen orbed off out of the penthouse and into the Living room of Martha's house and everyone just stared)

Jen: Ok who's bright Idea was it to send me to Cole's pent house?

Piper: Jen what are you talking about we do didn't send you anywhere we were just standing here talking to eachother and about what we missed!

Leo: Yea exactly!

Jen: Well then who summoned me?

Vioce: I did!

Jen: Who is that?

Martha: Who is who Jen?

Jen: that voice...Didn't you here it?

Lana: Jen your scaring me!

Vioce: Jen no one can here me but you you very well know that!

Jen: Who are you and what do you want?

Voice: Don't you remember me?

(Jen looked around the room and couldn't find anything)

Jen: Show yourself?

Leo: Jen what is going on do you here someone?

Jen: SHHHHH!...Where are show yourself!

Voice: very well!

(right in front of Jen appeared Andy Prue's boyfriend that died)

Jen: Andy? is that really you?

Phoebe: Andy? Jen what is going on can you see Andy, where is he?

Jen: SHHHHH! Andy why did you summon me to the pent house?

Andy: because it was the only place that nobody not even the elders could here what I wanted to say to you but you orbed out so fast i didn't even have time to teleport myself!

Jen: Well what is it that you want to tell me?

Andy: I can't say anything here there are demons in the walls Jen I love you as a neice and always will just know that I will have to tell you some other time the elders already know I'm gone!

( Then Andy dissapeared)

The End

TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
